Secretos & Sorpresas
by SofiaLugo
Summary: San Valentín se acerca. La Reina Lucy destila alegría con cada paso que daba. Pero cuando encuentre a su amor y a su hermana en situaciones extrañas ¿Que pasara? ¿Acaso su hermana mayor le quitara algo mas? Caspian/Lucy


**_Disclaimer: Todo le pertenece a C.S Lewis. Yo solo juego con los personajes :D_**

**_Summary: San Valentín se acerca. La Reina Lucy destila alegría con cada paso que daba. Pero cuando encuentre a su amor y a su hermana en situaciones extrañas ¿Que pasara? ¿Acaso su hermana mayor le quitara algo mas? Caspian/Lucy_**

**_RESPUESTA A DESAFIO DE WANDA- MARIE840_**

**Secretos & Sorpresas**

**

* * *

**

– ¡Vamos Caspian! ¡Atrápame si puedes! – Exclamo Lucy Pevensie mientras corría por los pasillos, su cabello castaño rebotaba en hermosas hondas. Su vestido color turquesa se abría en el aire con cada zancada que daba, disfrutando de la sensación del viento en su cara.

Detrás de ella Caspian corría en su busca mientras reía con ganas. Lucy lo había vuelto a molestar y sin duda, esa vez pagaría por el atrevimiento. Rió de nuevo mientras aceleraba el paso. Lucy cruzo en una esquina mientras sonreía, Caspian no la hallaría allí.

– ¡Bu! – Dijo una voz grave en su oído. Salto asustada mientras daba un agudo grito, una mano se poso en su corazón mientras respiraba agitadamente. – Te dije que te encontraría –

Lucy resoplo mientras ponía los ojos en blanco. Un segundo después rió – Bien, me rindo.

– No lo creo – Dijo el peligrosamente mientras se acercaba a ella. Lucy empezó a retroceder, sabiendo sus intenciones.

– No Cas... No lo intentes.

– Creo que esta vez no te haré caso – Cerro las dos zancadas que los separaban y lleno el cuerpo de Lucy con cosquillas. La Reina no pudo sostener el equilibro por mas tiempo, y entre risas cayeron al piso. Caspian dejo las cosquillas mientras respiraba agitadamente

A su lado el rostro de Lucy estaba totalmente rojo mientras intentaba regular los latidos de su corazón. Sus ondas estaban despeinadas, dándole un aspecto un tanto salvaje. Se veía más madura y más adulta, si aquello podía ser posible. La Reina de veinte años había sorprendido de manera inigualable al Rey.

Una tarde como cualquier otra se dedico a verla, a compararla con la Lucy que había conocido en la Guerra de la Liberación. Y un expresivo "Wow" Salio de su boca en ese momento, esa pequeña niña había sido dejada en el pasado, dejando en frente de él a una preciosa Reina. Levantando por todo lo alto la hermosura de su familia. Ya no había ninguna duda, para él Lucy Pevensie era la mujer más hermosa que había conocido alguna vez en su vida, y no solo por fuera, sino que también por dentro.

Su alegría, su pureza, su esperanza, su fe... Todo en ella era hermoso... Y con eso había logrado robar totalmente su corazón.

Él amaba a Lucy Pevensie.

Aun en el suelo, Lucy sonrió mientras abría su boca para hablar, pero antes de decir algo. Otra Reina apareció en el pasillo. Con su vestido rosa y su cabello recogido en una cola alta. La Reina Susan Pevensie hablo:

– Hola Lu – Dijo rápidamente hacia su hermanita –Caspian, necesito tu ayuda en lo que me pediste. ¿Vienes? – Pregunto impaciente.

El telmarino se puso de pie al instante y asintió – Por supuesto, vamos. Adiós Lucy – Murmuro antes de salir de la vista de La Valiente.

A Lucy le tomo varios segundos reaccionar, en un segundo había quedado sola en medio del pasillo, tirada en el piso. Frunciendo el ceño se levanto por sus propios medios, y se cruzo de brazos. ¿Que era eso que Susan necesitaba con tanta urgencia? ¿Y por que Caspian había ido tras ella en menos de lo que dura un parpadeo? Su ceño se frunció más. Levemente molesta por la interrupción de su hermana. Apenas ella llego, Caspian prácticamente se olvido de su presencia.

Sintió que su corazón se hacia pequeño en su interior, muy pequeño como para buscar mas razones para lo que había pasado. ¿Siempre debía ser así? ¿Susan se llevaría todo lo que le importaba de verdad? Sacudió su cabeza, su hermana jamás le haría algo como eso. Se suponía que sus complejos sobre la belleza y la superioridad de ella habían quedado en el pasado. Pero aun así, no podía evitar que alguna veces regresaran a ella... Como en ese momento.

La pregunta seguía allí ¿Por que Caspian se había ido de esa forma? Jamás había hecho algo como aquello, y sin duda la había sorprendido bastante.

Suspiro resignada mientras llegaba a la puerta de su habitación, la cerro con un leve toque y se dejo caer en su cama. Resoplando, abrio la gaveta junto a la cama y saco un saquito de terciopelo azul marino, con delicadeza lo abrió y dejo caer en su pálida mano.

Un collar hecho de cuero junto con un dije de madera... Una espada estaba incrustada en una "X". Ese seria su regalo de San Valentín. Quizás podría haberle regalado algo mucho más ostentoso, pero sabía perfectamente que Caspian no era el tipo de persona que se dejaban dejar por la grandeza del regalo, sino por el valor de éste. Ella misma había pasado días tallando el dije, y debía admitir, que le había quedado perfecto. Amaba su regalo, y de todo corazón, deseaba que a Caspian le gustara.

Quería que tuviera algo que le recordara que ella siempre estaba ahí para él. Que la llevara a cualquier lugar a donde fuera, aunque fuera por medio de un simple collar. Solo deseaba que lo hiciera, que su amado Caspian la mantuviera siempre con él.

Sonrió, ya con un poco mas de ánimos. Quizás junto con el regalo, ella por fin consiguiera el valor para decir todo lo que sentía por él... Moría de ganas de decirle cada vez que lo veía, pero su valor huía por la puerta al instante. ¿Donde estaba quedando la razón por la cual había sido apodada "La Valiente"? No tuvo respuesta para eso.

Pero es que solo sus recuerdos eran capaces de decir todo lo que pasaba cada vez que lo veía. Primero sentía que su corazón se paraba en su interior, después que aceleraba a mil por hora, para luego hacer que su voz quedara en su garganta cuando se disponía a hablar. Esos profundos ojos marrones la volvían totalmente loca, y por el momento, no le importaba que siguieran haciendo eso. Rió entre dientes ante su metáfora.

Ya la noche había caído. Y las horas pasaron con suma rapidez. El cansancio la venció y cayó en los brazos de Morfeo... Esperando con ansias el día siguiente.

San Valentín.

* * *

– ¡Feliz día de San Valentín! – Exclamaron Peter y Edmund mientras de detrás de sus espaldas dos pequeñas cajas rosadas. Susan y Lucy sonrieron al instante mientras tomaban las cajas. En cada una había un par de pulseras oro y bronce.

La de Susan con el dije de un arco, un cuerno, una "S", y una "P"... Mientras que la de Lucy con una daga, su cordial, una "L" y una "P"

– Es de parte de los dos... Esperamos que les gusten – Dijo Peter mientras él y Edmund revolvían sus manos nerviosos.

– ¡Son hermosos! – Exclamaron las Reinas mientras abrazaban con cariño a sus hermanos.

– Estos son para ustedes – Dijo Lucy mientras les entregaban dos cajas grandes y delgadas a ambos. Los dos Reyes las tomaron curiosos, dentro habían dos túnicas rojas con un león de oro cosido en el centro de ambas.

– Creemos que las otras dejaron de servirles – Explico Susan reprimiendo una sonrisa. Sin duda sus hermanos habían crecido demasiado y las antiguas túnicas eran demasiado pequeñas para ambos.

– Gracias – Dijeron mientras besaban las mejillas de las Reinas. Susan se coloco la pulsera en su mano izquierda y se levanto del sillón en donde estaba.

– ¿A donde vas? – Pregunto Lucy mientras fruncía levemente sus labios. Susan ya tenía en su mano el pomo de la puerta.

– Con Caspian – Dijo con simpleza antes de salir de la Sala. Sus labios de fruncieron aun mas... Lo estaba haciendo de nuevo, y aunque no se diera cuenta, estaban rompiendo su corazón una vez más.

Si a Caspian le gustaba Susan, ¿Que podría estar haciendo él esta con ella? No tenía sentido eso, por supuesto que estaría con Susan. Mientras ella estaría en su cama, posiblemente llorando por un amor que solo podía otorgarle su amistad. El solo pensarlo e imaginarlo hizo que casi sucumbiera ante las lagrimas, _casi, _sus hermanos estaba ahí, no lloraría en frente de ellos, sus penas eran de ella y solo de ellas, no tenían porque cargar con ellas. Como sino pasara nada se despidió y se fue a su habitación, sabiendo que la imagen que había formado en su mente apenas segundos antes se haría realidad apenas tocara su cama.

Llego a su habitación e intento abrir la puerta. La puerta estaba cerrada.

– No puede ser... – Dijo para si misma mientras forzaba mas el pomo, la puerta no se abrió – No me hagas esto. No hoy – Rogó al objeto, como si sus suplicas lograran algo. La movió aun más. Nada – Maldición, ábrete – _Déjame deprimirme como quiero_ Agrego con amargura en su interior – ¡Ábrete! – Casi grito. La puerta continuo sin colabora. Ya de muy mal humor, golpeo la puerta molesta. – ¡Ay maldición! – Exclamo mientras sostenía su mano mientras daba ligeros saltos. Eso había dolido y bastante – Maldita puerta – Dijo entre dientes mientras se sentaba en el piso.

En cualquier otro día ella hubiera buscado a sus hermanos o algún siervo, alguien debía tener la llave de la puerta. Pero su mente estaba nublada por frustración y amargura. ¿Acaso ese día podía salir peor?

– ¿Lucy? – Dijo una voz que ella conocía bastante bien... Maldijo en su interior, al parecer si podía ir peor.

– ¿Que? – Respondió secamente, frente a ella estaba Caspian, su ceño estaba fruncido. Preguntándose que había hecho para tal respuesta por parte de la reina.

– ¿Estas bien? – Pregunto tanteando el terreno. Había venido con otras palabras totalmente preparadas. Pero al parecer Lucy no estaba de un muy buen humor que se pudiera decir.

– Perfectamente – Dijo con sarcasmo. El telmarino alzo una ceja hacia ella – Es San Valentín, estoy molesta y la maldita puerta se quedo atascada. Además de que no me permiten estar sola ni un momento – Su mandíbula estaba totalmente tensa.

El rostro de Caspian perdió la alegría con la que había llegado, dejándole una sensación de pesadez. Asintió lentamente – Claro Lu... Nos vemos luego – Dijo en voz baja, como tal cachorro que acababa de ser regañado.

– ¡Espera! – Exclamo Lucy mientras Caspian se giraba para irse, totalmente desdichado. El Rey se giro hacia ella, levantando sus cejas permitiéndole hablar. Sin ganas alguna de emitir alguna palabra – Lo siento. Es solo que... no ha sido mi día – Admitió con tono más suave. Caspian asintió una vez mas, un poco mas amable – Discúlpame en verdad.

El telmarino sonrió levemente mientras sacudía su cabeza – Ya no importa. ¿Te ayudo? – Dijo mientras hacia ademán hacia la puerta. Lucy asintió al instante. Caspian rió entre dientes y camino hasta la puerta, puso su mano en el pomo y con un leve movimiento, la puerta se abrió.

Los ojos de Lucy se abrieron como platos, solo para estrecharse un momento después – Maldita puerta.

La expresión de su compañero dejo en claro la confusión y el regaño por su vocabulario. Lucy puso los ojos en blanco mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, asegurándose de que no estaba nada mal – ¿Segura que no abría? – Pregunto Caspian con una mueca de burla.

La mirada de la Reina se estrecho hacia él – Gracias – Murmuro entre dientes mientras caminaba hasta su habitacion y cerraba la puerta de un golpe. Caspian se quedo en frente de la puerta, esperando a que su cerebro acabara de analizar lo que acababa de pasar. Había ido en busca de Lucy a decirle acerca de su sorpresa ¿Y que había conseguido? Que le cerrara la puerta en la cara.

Resoplo frustrado, quizás mas tarde consiguiera algo mejor. Con menos ánimos camino por el pasillo. Susan caminaba por el de enfrente.

– ¡Susan! – La llamo mientras se encaminaba hasta ella.

No sabía que detrás de ella, Lucy veía la escena, mientras su corazón se hundía en desesperación una vez más. Caspian iba a ella, lo trataba mal, la ayudaba, lo volvía a tratar mal... ¿Que quisiera esperar de eso? Por supuesto que era su culpa. Caspian de seguro se había cansado de sus tonterías, y ahora prefería a Susan.

Unas risas que ella conocía perfectamente se oyeron en el pasillo próximo. _¡Tonta, tonta, tona! _Se recrimino en su interior mientras entraba en su habitación.

* * *

– ¿Lucy? – Llamaba una voz junto a ella. Sonrió en su sueño. Esa voz era su preferida. Era la voz de _él. – _¿Lucy? – La volvió a llamar la voz.

– Mmm – Dijo mientras se aferraba a las sabanas. Escucho una risa, de nuevo, era _su _risa.

– Lucy... Despierta – Repitió la voz. Ya un poco molesta, abrió sus ojos con fastidio. Caspian estaba en el borde de su cama, una de sus manos estaba sobre su brazo – Vamos Lu – Dijo con voz mas suave. Suspirando la Reina se levanto mientras pasaba sus dedos por sus ojos.

– ¿Que pasa Cas? – Dijo con su voz levemente ronca, se aclaro la garganta, regresándola a la normalidad.

– Es San Valentín Lu... ¿Creíste que lo olvide? ¿Que no te daría algo? – Dijo con un falso tono ofendido.

Lucy se encogió de hombros. En realidad eso es lo que había pensado, si iban al caso, se había quedado dormida dando vueltas en su cama, tratando de excusar a Caspian de aquello.

El telmarino suspiro, sabiendo ya la respuesta a su pregunta – Apresúrate, te espero afuera – Dijo mientras se levantaba.

– ¿A donde vamos? – Pregunto ella confundida.

– Es una sorpresa. Solo lleva una capa y botas – Murmuro antes de salir de la habitación. El ceño de Lucy se frunció, si debía vestirse así se suponía que saldrían a algún sitio. ¿Pero a donde? Sin duda, el comportamiento de Caspian le estaba causando dolor de cabeza. Desde afuera Caspian toco la puerta – Apresúrate Lu.

Sacudiendo su cabeza se encamino al armario. Tomo un vestido azul, su capa y botas negras. Rápidamente se vistió y recogió su cabello en una cola alta. Se coloco la capa mientras salía de la habitación, Caspian caminaba hacia ella, con una capa también puesta.

– Vamos – Dijo mientras tomaba su mano y la encaminaba por el pasillo. Caspian la llevo hasta las caballerizas, Lucy levanto su vista, en los jardines Susan estaba caminando con un joven, reía brillantemente. Frunció el ceño. ¿Quien era ese? ¿Y que pasaba con Caspian? Se suponía que a ella le gustaba Caspian... ¿Y ahora estaba con otro? Tuvo ganas de detenerse y pedir una explicación. Pero el agarre de Caspian se hizo más fuerte, incitándola a seguir. Negó para si misma, luego hablaría con su hermana seriamente. Llegaron a las caballerizas, ella camino hasta su yegua pero la mano del telmarino se puso en su hombro. – Iremos en Batallador, no es tan lejos

Lucy asintió mientras subía al caballo, Caspian aseguro las correas del corcel y luego tomo asiento delante de ella. Acto reflejo, Lucy envolvió la cintura de Caspian con sus brazos. El Rey insto al semental a galopar, Batallador inicio al instante con paso rápido.

– ¿A donde vamos? – Pregunto Lucy contra la espalda de Caspian.

– Es una sorpresa –Dijo él de nuevo. Rió cuando sintió el resoplido de Lucy en su espalda – Prometo que no será nada malo.

– Eso espero.

– Es una promesa – Dijo antes de volver a instar a Batallador a seguir. Cabalgaron unos minutos más, hasta que Caspian detuvo a Batallador abruptamente. Bajo del corcel, y tomo la cintura de Lucy, ayudándola a bajar

Lucy miro a sus alrededores, estaban en una playa, solo era iluminada por la Luna, y muy débilmente. ¿Que diablos hacían ahí? Había estado ahí un par de veces, estaba algo lejos de Cair, y el oleaje era demasiado fuerte, así que prácticamente siempre estaba sola. ¿Por que Caspian la había llevado allí?

– Caspian... – Empezó a decir, pero el telmarino la detuvo.

– No digas nada, no hemos llegado... Pero desde aquí debemos ir a pie – Explico mientras tomaba su mano y empezaba a caminar por la playa, sabiendo exactamente por donde debía ir. Caminaron durante una hora, el camino era pedregoso y resbaladizo, pero Caspian siempre estuvo allí junto a ella, ayudándola. Lucy podía sentir el terciopelo del saquito con el regalo de Caspian sobresaliendo levemente en la capa, con su mano libre lo escondió, rezando por conseguir el momento para poder dárselo. Caspian soltó su mano mientras entraba entre el delgado espacio que había entre un par de rocas, tenia un grueso de menos de medio metro.

– ¿Caspian? – Chillo Lucy temerosa. Una mano salio desde la abertura.

– Ven – Dijo él mientras le tendía su mano. Un poco indecisa la tomo, con un impulso pasó por la abertura. Caspian la estaba esperando allí, demasiado cerca. Por el impulso de la Reina, Lucy y él cayeron al suelo. Lucy quedo sentada a horcajadas sobre el cuerpo de Caspian.

– Lo siento – Murmuro totalmente sonrojada.

– No importa – Le dijo él con una sonrisa. La mirada de la Reina se dirigió hacia sus alrededores, el paisaje había cambiado totalmente. Un mangle gigante estaba en la orilla de una pequeña... ¿Playa? Pensó que si, el agua tenia el mismo movimiento que el de una playa, solo que no estaba conectado al mar... Jamás había visto algo como aquello, era un lugar virgen totalmente.

– Feliz día de San Valentín – Susurro Caspian mirándola con ojos brillantes.

– ¿Este... Este es mi regalo? – Pregunto en voz baja, demasiado emocionada como para levantar más su voz.

Caspian se sonrojo ligeramente – Espero que te guste... Solo para ti.

La sonrisa de Lucy no tenía descripción alguna, cualquier temor que su corazón había tenido acababa de ser disipado. Ese sin duda, era el regalo más hermoso que le habían dado. – Es hermoso – Sus voces seguían en susurros. El rostro de Caspian estaba a milímetros del de ella, quería hacerlo. Quería probar los labios de esa Reina. Lucy sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda, Caspian estaba a punto de besarla. Pero por algo, no se sentía preparada. Nerviosa, saco el regalo de su capa.

– También tengo algo para ti... No es tanto como esto pero... – Caspian la acallo poniendo un dedo en sus labios.

– Cualquiera cosa que venga de ti, es grande para mí.

Las mejillas de Lucy se tiñeron de rojo mientras le daba el saco. Caspian se apoyo en sus codos, sin importarle que Lucy continuara sobre él. Abrió el saco y de él cayo un collar de cuero con un dije de madera. Lo examino con sus dedos y ojos.

– Yo solo quería... Que siempre me recordaras – Admitió ella con la mirada baja. El telmarino sonrió, mientras ponía su mano en la mejilla de Lucy.

– Con collar o sin collar, yo siempre te recuerdo. Te llevo siempre aquí – Y señalo el lugar en donde su corazón latía – Gracias.

– Creo que deberíamos levantarnos – Ofreció Lucy nerviosa. Caspian sacudió su cabeza, aceptaba que estaba _bastante _cómodo con Lucy así, pero él era un caballero. Y lo que hacia no era exactamente correcto para el honor de una dama.

– Por supuesto, lo siento – Dijo mientras la ayudaba a levantarse. Lucy se dejo llenar por el hermoso ambiente que la llenaba. Se acerco a la orilla y pasó sus dedos por el agua, estaba totalmente caliente. Suspiro ante la sensación y quito sus botas, dejando que sus pies disfrutaran también de la sensación.

– ¿Quieres que nos demos un baño? – Pregunto Caspian. La cabeza de la Reina de disparo hacia él.

– ¿Que? – Pregunto confundida.

– ¿Que si quieres que nos demos un baño? – Dijo mientras sonreía y se quitaba su camisa. Lucy trago saliva con dificultad. El cuerpo de Caspian era, sin duda, una obra de arte.

– Cla... Claro – Balbuceo mientras se levantaba y tomaba una de las cintas de su corsé. Sus dedos fueron sustituidos por los de Caspian, soltó la cuerda con suma suavidad. Lucy cerró los ojos al instante. Eso era demasiado para su lógica y razón. Que normalmente, no eran muy grandes cada vez que estaba con él. El Rey termino de hacerlo, y el vestido de ella cayó al suelo, dejándola con un vestido que llegaba apenas a un cuarto antes de las rodillas, de color blanco. Con facilidad podía ver la pálida piel que se escondía débilmente detrás de vestido. La Reina se volteo hacia él y sonrió más segura – ¡Vamos! – Exclamo tomando su mano y llevándolo hasta la orilla.

Con soltura ambos entraron y se introdujeron en el agua. Calentó el cuerpo de ambos al instante, dándoles una sensación de compañía y calidez única. Debajo del agua Lucy le hizo una mueca a Caspian haciéndolo reír y tener que salir en busca de aire. Lucy salio mientras sonreía brillantemente.

– Es perfecto.

– Solo porque estas tu – Corrigió Caspian mientras se acercaba a ella. Esta vez no hubo nerviosismos en Lucy. Se acerco a él y paso sus manos por su cuello.

– Feliz San Valentín – Susurro antes de rozar sus labios contra los de Caspian. Dejando que todos sus sentimiento se entrevieran en esa unión... El telmarino se dedico a regalarle a su amada la mejor sensación que podía otorgarle. Lucy se dejo ser amada por el Rey, recibiendo cada gota de amor que él quería darle. Caspian se separo de sus labios aun mirando sus ojos verdes.

La noche fue avanzando mientras dos enamorados disfrutaban de ese hermoso día. Ya el amanecer estaba haciendo acto de presencia. Lucy y Caspian ya estaban en la orilla acostados juntos, sus respiraciones acompasadas, esperando a que sus ropas se secaran. Caspian jugaba con el cabello de Lucy mientras la observaba, tenia los ojos cerrados y su pecho subía y bajaba con regularidad. El suave viento despeinaba levemente sus ondas castañas. Entre sus pensamientos frunció el ceño.

– ¿Pasa algo? – Pregunto él.

Lucy abrió sus ojos, Caspian la miraba con su propio entrecejo fruncido. Suspiro levemente – Nada...

– Vamos, dime que pasa Lu – Pidió él mientras se sentaba, ella lo imito y se recostó del pecho del telmarino.

– Pasaste todos estos días con Susan – Dijo en voz baja. Caspian alzo las cejas entendiendo y luego rió – ¿Que? – Pregunto ella subiendo la mirada. El Rey le robo un corto beso.

– Me estaba ayudando Lucy... ¿En realidad creíste que tus hermanos no se darías cuenta de que no estuviste la noche en tu habitación? – Caspian rió de nuevo.

Lucy se quedo en silencio, atando cabos en su mente. ¿De verdad eso había pasado? Al parecer si, y se había enojado con su hermana y su amor por sus conclusiones erróneas. Se sonrojo al instante. Agradeció a Aslan no haber hecho ninguna escena. – ¿Eso paso? – Pregunto para asegurarse.

– Por supuesto. ¿Que mas podría hacer con Susan?.

La Reina se encogió de hombros mientras besaba a Caspian – No lo se... Ahora solo importa que esté aquí contigo.

– ¿No fue un día tan malo después de todo cierto? – Bromeo él.

Lucy rió brillantemente mientras negaba – No, fue un día perfecto – Y abrazo a Caspian, mientras reían y se dejaban caer de nuevo en el suelo de su lugar secreto.

* * *

**_AAAA Feliz San Valentiiin! Se que en algunos sitios ya es 15, pero no importa! Feliz dia del amor y la amistad... Que la pasen o la hayan pasado genial! Yo ando feliz, me dieron una rosa, y ahora podre morir en paz, asi que ya sacare el cuchillo de plastico para cortarme las venas xd, hahahahaha... Aqui mi one-shot de la fecha. _**

**_REVIEWS?_**

**_SofiaLugo _**

**_Besoos!_**


End file.
